A device for connecting glass panes is described in German Patent Publication No. DE 103 36 138 B3, FIGS. 8, 9. The first retaining means of that device is adhesively bonded to the outer glass pane. Moreover, the first retaining means is connected to a bar extending transversely across the outer glass pane. The inner glass pane is placed on this bar and is then clamped between the second retaining means and said bar by pivoting the second retaining means. When the second retaining means is in the first position, the outer glass pane and the inner glass pane are firmly connected together. When the inner glass pane is in the mounted position, the first retaining means is substantially freely accessible and projects beyond the hinge-side edge of the inner glass pane. Because of this, the connecting device is not very appealing to the eye and, in addition, gets dirty very easily because it is located in the hinge area of the oven door where it is particularly prone to dirt accumulation.
The second retaining means can be moved from the first position to the second position using a tool, such as a screwdriver. For this purpose, the second retaining means is provided with a suitable tool engagement surface, which also gets dirty easily.
German Patent Application DE 102 19 349 A1 describes a door for a household appliance, including an inner glass pane facing the interior of the appliance, an outer glass pane facing the ambient environment, and a further glass pane, which is located between said inner and outer glass panes and is supported on a holding device. The further glass pane can be locked in position by a locking device. The locking device includes a locking element which, in a first position, positively locks the further glass pane in place and, in a Second position, releases the further pane. The locking device is suitably adapted to lock the further glass pane in place. This design does not allow for mounting or locking in place of the inner glass pane.